


драбблики с Advent Calendar's Fest'а

by Lios_Alfary



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, mystics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборничек драбблов с пред-рождественского феста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дичка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Киредори, джен

В степи жарко и постоянно хочется пить. Киредори облизывает губы и щурится. От пыли спасает вуаль форменной шляпы. От косых взглядов не спасает и она.  
Киредори устал и нервничает. По-хорошему, он впервые оказался один среди чужих людей. Нет, когда-то давно он тоже был один. Неделю. Или две, пока его не нашла на той свалке Тэвак. Но он не помнит, как это было, просто открыл глаза – а в них заглядывает она. Девчонке стало его жалко, почему – он тоже не помнит.  
Было бы что помнить.  
  
Он старается пореже прикладываться к фляге, потому что экзорцисты не станут делиться с ним водой. Проводник-искатель, при взгляде на него каждый раз хватающийся за догалык, не поделится тоже. Но покажет колодец – и на том спасибо.  
В степи жарко даже вечером и далеко разносятся голоса. Киредори – городская крыса, и в степи, на открытых пространствах ему неуютно. Зато драться легко. Но пить хочется постоянно. Переделанный организм – как будто верблюд – постоянно пытается напиться воды и наесться акум про запас.  
Когда он смотрит в набранное ведро колодезной воды, желтой, как глаза друзей теперь, он не вспоминает цвет их глаз прежде. Он ждет, пока осядет муть.  
  
Он легко вызывается отсиживать «собачью» вахту. Сидит в стороне от костра с прямой спиной, вырезает перья. Ему немного смешно, что генерал никогда не спит, когда Киредори дежурит. Не доверяет. Киредори им тоже не доверяет. Все экзорцисты внутри – предатели. Оттого Киредори не любит, когда его называют Третьим Экзорцистом. Он не из тех, кто завидует Апостолам Бога.  
Нет, не из тех.  
  
Они идут по развалинам древней крепости, и в сумерках Киредори ощущает какое-то смутное, темное беспокойство. Не от акум, что он, акум не видел? От предчувствия чего-то более страшного.  
– Алма! – радостно кричит проводник, и Киредори вздрагивает всем телом. Смотрит.  
Дичка, цепляющаяся кривыми корнями за фундаментный камень старого, заброшенного, всеми забытого Джикалджана, напоминает Киредори его самого. Напоминает о мятой, раскрошившейся шарлотке, которую Линк когда-то пронес к ним в кельи. Напоминает о чем-то, назойливом, упрямом, оно стучится внутри и мешает думать о задании.  
– Алма, – поясняет проводник. – Яблоня! Можно набрать с собой.  
  
«У любого пути есть конец, – говорит внутри него кто-то голосом Мадарао. – В конце пути мы встретимся». «Каждый имеет право выбрать свою смерть», – говорит отчего-то Токуса.  
Киредори соглашается с ними. С теми, кто внутри тебя, всегда проще согласиться.  
Но что-то стучится и стучится.  
«Яблоко, – говорит Киредори сам себе. – Все мы только семечки от яблока. Но мы прорастем».  
  
– Первая звезда, – говорит экзорцистка, задирая голову к небу.  
Киредори тоже смотрит. Он знает: звезды подсказывают путь. Но прореха в небе никак не похожа на звезду  
Она похожа на конец его пути.  
  
«А шарлотка была вкусная», – невпопад вспоминает Киредори и тут же забывает опять.  
Не до того.


	2. Корица

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мадарао/Линк, слэш, G

Он крадется вдоль стены почти-неслышной тенью. Едва-едва шуршит мелкий щебень под ногами, редкий-редкий луч лунного света выхватывает из темноты его силуэт. Подобравшись под нужное окно, он бросает один из камешков в деревянную раму, тот стучит, падает, раскалывается о подоконник, осыпается на отмостку.  
Рин замирает. Мальчишке кажется, что сейчас во всех кельях услышали этот стук и шелест и все прислушиваются – кто, зачем, почему. Дрожат натянутые струны охранных узоров, церковный страж перещупывает их все – не чужак ли прокрался на территорию? Рин замирает и даже губами не позволяет себе шевелить, моля Святую Деву заступиться за непутевого курсанта.  
А потом рама с похожим шелестом распахивается одной створкой и вниз спускается веревочная лестница, Рин подхватывается и за несколько секунд забирается наверх. Лестницу в четыре руки подбирают наверх. Окно закрывают.  
Рин прислоняется спиной к подоконнику, натирает ладонями острый край доски. Ему хочется сказать что-нибудь. «Я пришел». Или спросить – «Соскучился?» Или – «Как ты сегодня?»  
Вместо этого он молчит, глуповато улыбается и стоит спиной к свету, чтоб улыбки не было видно.  
Мадарао тоже молчит. Стоит совсем рядом и теребит отросшие волосы Рина, распускает ленту, которой перетянут куцый «хвост». Прижимается носом куда-то за ухо, ловит запах. Раздвигает губы в улыбке – волосы Рина пахнут корицей, недавней выпечкой и мятным мылом.  
Рин прикрывает глаза. Волосы Мадарао пахнут сосновым дымом. В памяти легко всплывают строчки на бумаге и сообщают, в каком из лесов случился пожар. Далеко отсюда. В четырех часах пути.  
Рин старается дышать потише, Мадарао старается дышать потише, они сухо, скупо целуются и умудряются прижиматься друг к другу так, что ткань одежд не шелестит.  
В темноте и тишине гулко стучит пульс. Таящимся кажется, что пульс входит в резонанс и почти оглушает. Но они ничего не могут поделать с этим источником шума. С чем-то всегда приходится смиряться.  
Смиряться они уже научились достаточно хорошо. Примерно тогда же, когда и прятаться, красться и неслышно сворачивать громоздкие веревочные лестницы.  
Завтра утром, когда Говард Линк вернется к своим занятиям, а Мадарао – к своему патрулированию, они смирятся и с необходимостью прятать запрещенный блеск в глазах, появляющийся от смакования надоедливых, греховных мыслей. Завтра Говарду в очередной раз усмехнуться понимающе и припомнят имя Тэвак – не слишком ли мала ещё, чтоб к ней на свидания бегать?  
Послезавтра Рин опять придет под нужное – необходимое ему — окно. 


	3. Рождественское чудо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оригинальные персонажи, гет

Кришта всегда любила Рождество. Светлый праздник, самый лучший из всех! Она хорошо помнила детство – как матушка в приюте готовилась, как собирала на стол двенадцать вигилийных блюд, как они менялись друг с дружкой кусочками оплатка…  
А когда она попала в Ватикан, ей рассказали про ещё одну традицию, связанную с Рождеством. Про омелу и поцелуи под ней. И в этом году она собиралась обязательно исполнить свою маленькую мечту – войти с Бярне в двери, над которыми подвешен омеловый венок.  
Ведь командир посмотрит на омелу, посмотрит на неё и поцелует, обязательно поцелует!  
Ради этого она вызвалась идти и рвать нужные растения на гирлянды, хотя в лесу стоял мороз и снегу намело по пояс. Ради этого она сидела и плела венок, неумело сворачивая колючий остролист, переплетая его с хвоей и омелой, маскируя.  
– Кришти? – послышался его голос, и Кришта привычно вскочила по стойке смирно, роняя недоплетенный венок с колен.  
– Хорошо, что я тебя так быстро нашел, – сказал он. – Собирайся сама и передай Люцу и Массимо, чтоб собирались. Мы сегодня должны выехать.  
– Что? – удивилась Кришти. Так удивилась, что даже пререкаться была готова. – Но куда? В Сочельник?  
Взгляд у командира был усталый и строгий.  
– В Китае не празднуют Рождество, поэтому им все равно. А мы должны как можно скорее попасть в Китай. Там требуется подкрепление, без наших перьев не обойтись. Сложный эксперимент, все подробности в поезде выдам. У тебя какие-то проблемы со сборами?  
– Нет, – покачала головой Кришта. – Но если мы уедем сейчас, мы же…  
– Что?  
– Мы же не сможем поцеловаться под омелой!  
Сказала и сама чуть не кинулась зажимать рот ладонями.  
– Не успеем… – прошептала.  
Бярне подошел к ней ближе, поднял венок, подал ей и улыбнулся понимающе.  
– Это такие глупости, – с укором сказал он.  
Кришта согласно кивнула. Действительно. Глупости.  
– Мы же можем поцеловаться прямо сейчас, – сказал Бярне, заглядывая ей в глаза так, что у Кришты очень удачно отвисла челюсть.  
– А теперь – собирайся, – приказал он, отстранившись от её губ. Кришта согласно кивнула:  
– Будет сделано, – сжимая в ладонях остролист и не замечая колючек.  
Все-таки правда: Рождество – чудеснейший праздник!


End file.
